


Church Bells Ring, Carry Me Home

by egoanesthesia



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Emotions, Episode: s06e14 Happy Ending, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Siblings, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Rings, gimme that good parent-child relationship, this is so soft and i love all of these characters so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoanesthesia/pseuds/egoanesthesia
Summary: A collection of wedding-centric conversations and scenes.(Tags added as I update.)
Relationships: Clint Brewer & Patrick Brewer, Patrick Brewer & Alexis Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 18
Kudos: 71





	1. Patrick and Clint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ppl_holdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppl_holdon/gifts).



> hi friends!!
> 
> wow writing has been hard for me these last few weeks...i have ideas but i cant actually get words out properly so i forced myself to just write this and hope it takes me out of whatever writer's block i've got going on!!
> 
> this is for you, ppl_holdon xo
> 
> thank you to my two friends for looking this over; any remaining errors are mine!!
> 
> Work title from It's Nice To Have A Friend by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Enjoy!! xx

Patrick’s attention is drawn away from his reflection in the mirror by a knock at the door. 

“Come in,” he calls out, straightening his shirt before turning to face the door. 

The door opens and he smiles as his father enters the room, letting the door click shut behind him. He crosses the room with a few steps until he is standing in front of Patrick.

“Hey kiddo,” Clint says, placing a hand on his son’s shoulder.

“Hi dad,” Patrick replies, allowing himself to be pulled into his father’s familiar, comforting embrace. 

“You nervous?” Clint asks.

“No… I’m excited... just like, butterflies, y’know?”

“Well, you’re doing better than me when I married your mom,” Clint chuckles, pressing a kiss to Patrick’s temple before stepping back. “I cried in the bathroom and your Uncle Geoff had to come drag me out.”

Patrick lets out a laugh, picturing his five-foot-nothing uncle dragging his dad into his own wedding ceremony. It takes him a few seconds to realize there are tears running down his face too. 

“Do I need to get Uncle Geoff in here?” Clint teases, putting a hand on Patrick’s shoulder.

“No, no I’m good,” Patrick laughs, wiping at his eyes.

The two men make their way over to the old couch in the corner of the room, and sit down on it unceremoniously. Patrick leans against his dad, who wraps an arm around him to keep him close. 

“You know, I’m so proud of you, Patrick,” Clint says, kissing the top of his son’s head softly. 

“Dad…” Patrick says, choking on his tears. 

“Patrick, you’ve done nothing but make me proud since the day you were born, but now… seeing you here, and seeing the life you’ve created with David… that’s all I’ve ever wanted for you.”

Patrick takes a shaky breath and wipes at the tears falling down his face. 

“When your mom and I were here for your birthday, we could tell there was something special about you and David. There was not a single second that we doubted the love you two have for each other, and when you told us the next morning that you were planning to propose, I couldn’t have possibly put into words just how proud I was, and still am of you and of the life you’ve allowed for yourself.”

Patrick’s breath catches as he lets out a sob, falling onto his dad’s chest. Clint is crying now too, pulling his son - his brilliant, capable, amazing son - into a tight, comforting hug. He lets his hand rub up and down Patrick’s back as he cries, just like he used to do when Patrick got hurt playing sports as a kid. 

“I… I really didn’t think it could be this good, dad… I… thank you,” Patrick says softly, his voice barely above a whisper because he’s sure that it’ll break if he dares to speak any louder. “Thank you for accepting me, and for loving me… I really lucked out in the dad department.”

“Couldn’t agree more,” Clint teases, gently elbowing Patrick’s ribs causing both men to chuckle. “Speaking of all of the amazing men in your life, we should probably get you ready and presentable to go out there, no?”

“Yup, yeah, let's do that… god I can’t wait to be married to him, dad!” Patrick says, a laugh escaping his lips. 

“I know, son. I can’t wait to stand by your side and watch you marry the love of your life.” 

Both men stand up and Patrick pulls his father into a hug. 

“I love you, dad,” Patrick says softly.

“I love you kiddo,” Clint replies, kissing the top of his son’s head. 

They pull away from the hug and Patrick crosses the small room to grab his suit jacket off of the hanger on the back of the door. He slips it on and stands in front of the mirror to adjust it, and do up his tie. 

“Here, let me,” Clint smiles, turning Patrick to face him instead of the mirror. He carefully ties Patrick’s tie, then indicates for him to look at it for himself.

“Thanks dad,” Patrick says, a bright smile appearing on his face as he takes in the image in the mirror. His dad had the proudest smile on his face as he looks at his son, and as for Patrick, well he’s never looked happier if he does say so himself. 

“Anytime, kiddo. Alright, shall we go get you married?”

“Absolutely.”

They make their way out to the main room of town hall, which is beautifully decorated for the wedding thanks to the amazing people in this strange little town. They take their places at the front of the room, with Clint standing just behind Patrick. 

The Jazzagals begin singing and Moira, in all her white pope-like glory, makes her way to the podium, making sure to gently touch his face in a rare gesture of affection as she passes him.

Patrick barely has time to reign in his emotions from his mother-in-law’s sweet gesture before the curtains are opening and his breath is quite literally knocked out of him as David begins his walk down the aisle with his sister. 

After the ceremony, once their emotions have calmed ever so slightly, Patrick will laugh about the bizarre, but honestly predictable, sight of his sister-in-law wearing a wedding dress to give her brother away at his wedding. 

But for now, Patrick is focused on David, and only David. He takes a shuddering breath in as he finally remembers that breathing is necessary. David looks up and smiles as his eyes meet Patrick’s. 

Patrick feels his father’s hand come to rest on his shoulder as David gets closer. Patrick turns his head slightly to look at his dad.

_ I’m so proud of you,  _ Clint mouths to him.

Patrick smiles brightly then turns his full attention back to his husband-to-be. 

David hugs his sister before turning to face Patrick. 

Patrick’s smile widens as he looks at David. Both of their faces radiate love as they share a soft smile.


	2. Patrick and Alexis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis has a conversation with Patrick during the wedding reception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow look at me posting so many things!! so ppl_holdon tweeted abt this back in january and i finally got around to finishing it... it has been half started just hanging out in my docs since january 30 lmao
> 
> thank u brobeckology for reading it over, any remaining mistakes are mine
> 
> this is for you love, ppl_holdon
> 
> enjoy!!

Patrick leans back against the bar and takes a sip of his whiskey. He looks around, absorbing the scene of guests swaying on the dance floor and engaged in conversation around the room. 

His eyes land on David,  _ his husband _ , in the middle of the make-shift dance floor with Stevie, both of them smiling as they sway to the beat. Patrick takes a moment to take in the beautiful sight of his husband’s smiling face in the dim lights. He can’t help but notice how carefree David looks, laughing with his best friend.

“There’s my favourite brother!” Alexis says, booping his nose as she leans against the bar beside him.

“And here’s my favourite sister,” Patrick teases.

“Patrick! That’s not fair, I’m like, your  _ only _ sister,” Alexis protests.

Patrick hums in acknowledgment as he takes another sip of his drink. 

Alexis turns her attention to the bartender and orders a drink, so Patrick lets his gaze wander back to his husband.

“Patrick,” Alexis says, turning back to address him. When he doesn’t reply, she follows his gaze to see what, or in this case who, has him so enraptured. She isn’t surprised to see who it is. “Ooooh someone’s in love!” 

“Well, he  _ is _ my husband,” Patrick says matter-of-factly, a bright smile taking over his face as he realizes this is his first time calling David that to someone else. 

“Okay, you might wanna like, tone down those heart eyes like, just a bit,” Alexis teases.

“Oh, I’m sorry for loving my  _ husband.” _

“Mm... I didn’t realize you had a  _ husband _ , you should say it more often… make your point like, a little clearer.”

“I think I can do that, I’ll just have to ask my  _ husband _ first,” Patrick smirks, sipping his drink.

They settle into a comfortable silence, taking in the ambiance.

“He’s happy now, you know.” Alexis says a few minutes later. 

“Hm?” Patrick shoots her a questioning look.

“David, he’s like, happy now… with you,” Alexis smiles softly.

“Well, I’m happy with him too… he really is the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“I’m sure you know this, but like, before we moved here… and even for a while after really, there was always this like, sadness about him. He like, never smiled before he met you. Like, ever.”

“Alexis…” Patrick starts but is ultimately at a loss for words, so he lets her continue.

“Even from the beginning, he was different with you. I remember him just like, being happier. At first he tried to hide it. He did his little twisty lip half smile thing where he like, doesn’t want to show how happy he is… but over time he stopped doing that. He like,  _ smiles _ now.”

“I actually remember the first time I noticed him not trying to hide his smile from me… I didn’t make a big deal out of it because I knew it’d make him uncomfortable, but I remember.”

“You really are a button,” Alexis smiles, booping his nose twice, causing him to laugh softly. 

“It was during Singles Week, actually… he had been working on a display for some of the new products and I noticed that his display had led to increased sales. He got so excited when I told him… that smile was the first real one of his I saw and I made a promise to myself that I would never stop making him smile like that.”

“Ugh _ , Patrick! _ You’re gonna make me ruin my makeup!” Alexis complains, gently swatting at his arm.

They settle into a comfortable silence again, leaning side by side against the bar and sipping their drinks.

“I’m really glad he met you, Patrick,” Alexis says sometime later.

“Me too,” Patrick smiles, looking around to find David in the crowd again. “Not only did I meet my husband here, but I also got a pretty great sister out of it too.” He bumps his shoulder against hers gently. 

“Hey,” Alexis says softly, setting her drink down and turning to face him. “I love you, button.” She boops his nose.

“I love you too, Alexis,” Patrick replies, pulling her into a hug. 

She tightens her arms around him, trying to pour out into the hug just how much she loves and appreciates having another brother. As much as she will tease and complain about them both, Alexis Rose wouldn’t trade her brothers for the world. 

“Um, hi, why are your little raccoon paws all over my husband?” David’s voice breaks through the quiet moment. 

Alexis gives Patrick one more squeeze and they pull away from the hug. 

“Ugh, David, can’t I hug my favourite brother?” Alexis teases.

“Not when it means you’re stealing my husband,” David retorts, turning to face Patrick. 

“Hi husband,” Patrick smiles, wrapping his arm around David’s waist and pulling him into his side. 

“Mm, hi husband,” David replies, leaning in for a quick kiss.

“Ew, David!”

“Shut up Alexis, it’s my wedding,” David says, but there’s no heat behind it. 

“Hey,” Alexis says, tapping David’s shoulder, “I love you.”

David makes a show of rolling his eyes at her, but he smiles softly and moves out of Patrick’s embrace to pull her into a hug. “Love you too.”

“Come here, Patrick!” Alexis says excitedly, making room for him to join the hug. 

She catches Patrick’s eye and smiles warmly at him, shooting him one of her blinking winks, then wrapping her two brothers in a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!
> 
> kudos/comments make my entire week and i appreciate every single one of you <3
> 
> if you have suggestions for other chapters or prompts in general, lmk!  
> you can find me on twitter and tumblr at egoanesthesia too!!
> 
> love you all and take care of yourselves!!
> 
> Cris xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!!  
> Take care of yourselves... wear masks, stay home etc.  
> Comments and kudos mean the world to us writers xo
> 
> Cris


End file.
